Traffic Problems
by nightday4647
Summary: Prompt: Aokise! GoM are at the beach (w/out Kise because he has a job) and it turns out Kise is there for a photoshoot but the other model is stuck in traffic so the photographer chooses one of the GoM that fits the beach theme (Aomine) and they do a photoshoot together! Crossposted from Tumblr. Oneshot!


**This was a prompt from Tumblr**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket or its characters**

* * *

As boring as the beach was, Aomine figured it was better than having Momoi nagging at him to go to practice. Instead the pink haired girl was busy harassing Kuroko, trying in vain to get him to build a sand castle with her. A vein in his temple throbbed as her piercing voice grated against his patience. He looked around the mostly vacant beach and noticed the other members of his team lounging around. Akashi and Midorima were sitting underneath the protective shade of an umbrella looking as bored as he felt and Murasakibara was absorbing the sun while eating a rather large bag of chips. "Why did we even come here?" he found himself asking aloud. "And where the hell is Kise-kun?" Ah yes. Kise would be more than happy to challenge him to some basketball or go swimming in the refreshing looking waves.

"Kise is working," Midorima answered coolly, "And we came here to relax. You should do the same."

Aomine stood up. "Relaxing is so boring. There are so many things to do here and you guys want to sit around and get sand in your shorts." He turned away with a huff. "No thanks, I'm going elsewhere. Tetsu Do you wanna come with?" he asked while looking to where the smaller male was sitting.

"Sure," he answered calmly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Eh?! No fair Aomine-kun! I had almost convinced Tetsu-kun to let me bury him in the sand!" Momoi screeched indignantly.

"Too bad. I need so have someone around to bully since Kise-kun isn't here."

Kuroko's normally blank expression darkened a bit. "I hope you weren't talking about me."

Aomine grabbed the smaller male and rubbed his head harshly. "Come on Tetsu-kun, don't look like that. Come on let's go explore this hell hole."

Kuroko sighed. "Sure, but I want some ice cream."

"No problem, but you're paying!" Aomine said before dragging the smaller in the direction of the boardwalk.

* * *

"Gah! Where could that idiot be," the photographer said. "We only have a limited amount of time here." He glanced at his watch nervously. "Very limited," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sure he's on his way," Kise said as he turned his face to allow the make-up artist to get a better angle. "Besides, couldn't I just do it by myself if push comes to shove?"

"No, this is a couples thing." He sighed. "I really don't want to have to reschedule this. The magazine was very specific on the time they wanted." The older male pulled out his cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling the bastard." The phone rang several times before a voice was heard on the other end. "Where are you?...What do you mean you're stuck in traffic?...Well what I'm I supposed to do huh?...Kch whatever." The flustered male hung up. "That idiot is stuck in traffic and he says it's going to take him over an hour to get here. We only have 15 minutes before we have to leave!" The man looked like he was about ready to cry.

"So I got ready for nothing? How lame," Kise said. _Hmmm. Maybe now I'll get to enjoy the day with my team mates. I'm sure Aomine is bored without me. _He smiled to himself at the thought. "Well if that's the case, I'll be going."

"No wait!" his manager said. "Give us some time to figure something out." He started conversing animatedly with the photographer. Kise turned around and gasped when he saw what looked like Aomine pulling a reluctant Kuroko behind.

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!" the blonde yelled. He saw Aomine's face light up in a smile as he jogged over to the photo shoot.

"Ah there you are Kise-kun! How dare you leave me with those boring sticks in the mud! I've had nothing to do all day."

Kise laughed. "Quit pouting. It looks as though I'll get to leave early today so I can come hang out with you guys. You should wait on me." The blonde started to walk back towards his manager and photographer. The photographer's eyes lit up when he saw Aomine.

"Kise, who's this?" the male asked as the trio neared.

"Hmm? Aominecchi?" he asked gesturing to the larger of the two boys behind him. "He's my teammate. Why?"

The photographer ignored him completely and walked up to shake hands with the tan male. "Ah with that skin and those eyes, you're perfect!"

"What are you talking about?" Kise asked, but was once again ignored.

"Say, Aominecchi was it?"

"Just Aomine," the male interjected.

"Ah right. What would you say to helping us take some photos today hmm? Our other model was a no show and you and Kise look perfect together. Plus your tan skin and glittering eyes just screams "beach" to me. How about it?"

"Ah, well I don't know.."

"I'll be sure to pay you well. And give you some extra since this is so last minute. You just have to stand there and look pretty!"

"WHAT?! You can't be serious! He's not a model!" Kise yelled.

"What's the matter Kise-kun? Afraid I'll upstage you like I do in everything else?" Aomine asked with a smirk.

Kise's blood boiled. "Oh you're on Daiki."

"Hmph. Then let's do this Ry-ou-ta." Aomine said, annunciating each syllable carefully.

"Ah this is just perfect!" the photographer squealed. "Come on. I'll give you a rundown of what this shoot is all about so you can pose accordingly." And with that he led Aomine away.

"I can't believe this," Kise groaned. He plopped down into a chair and grabbed a bottle of water out of the cooler. "I don't want to work with Aominecchi! Kurokocchi make him go away!"

"Why?" the smaller male asked. "You and Aomine-kun seem to get along fine."

"Well yeah, but this shoot is going on the cover of a BL magazine."

"BL?"

"Boys love, Kurokocchi! Gay! I had no problems acting all lovey-dovey with someone I'd never even met, but with Aominecchi it's going to be awkward." Kise looked over to where the photographer was talking joyously into the larger male's ear. Aomine however was staring directly at the blonde with a large smirk on his face. Kise groaned again and downed the bottle of water.

"Kise! We're ready to start!" his manager yelled. He stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the shoot.

"Looks like you're my bitch today Kise-kun." Aomine sneered as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Shut the hell up," Kise said as he shrugged off the older male. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright Kise, stand over there in front of the ocean. Do your best to look love-struck. Alright Aomine, put your arms around his waist. Yes just like that." The photographer started snapping pictures rapidly. "You need to look a little more submissive, Kise!"

Aomine leaned down to whisper in the model's ear. "Yeah Kise-kun," he said seductively. "You need to be more flustered." He pushed his hand underneath the blonde's shirt causing Kise to gasp and heat to rise to his cheeks.

"Perfect! Keep it up!" The sound of the camera clicking filled his ears as he tried his best to look longingly into the taller male's eyes. It wasn't too difficult considering that Aomine was doing a pretty good job of acting his part. He looked as though he was ready to throw Kise to the ground and make passionate love to him right then in there which in turn had Kise blushing from the force of that intense gaze. "Great chemistry guys!" the photographer said to them encouragingly.

Aomine pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands resting on the small of his back. The blonde's mouth parted into a surprised "O" and the photographer squealed with delight. "Perfect! Just perfect!" he said repeatedly. Kise could tell that Aomine was swelling with pride and cursed when the larger male dipped a finger into the waistband of his jeans.

"Aomine," the blonde whispered warningly.

"What? I'm playing my part. You should just lean back and enjoy it." He said as he buried his face into the blonde's neck.

"Like I could ever enjoy something like this," Kise scoffed.

"Hmm, are you sure about that?" Kise could feel the smirk against his skin before Aomine bit down lightly. "Because I can."

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why not? Does it embarrass you? When I.." he trailed one hand up Kise's back while the other wiggled further under his waistband, "do this?"

Kise's breath came to him in pants. "O-of course not," he said weakly.

"Okay guys we're almost done here. Just a few more for the finale! Make it good!" the photographer said.

"Oh I'll make it good," Aomine breathed before cupping the blonde's face and planting a firm kiss to his lips.

The clicks of the camera and the cheers of the photographer were all drowned out by the sound of blood humming through Kise's ears and the panicked thumps of both of their hearts. The blonde's eyes widened comically in surprise before closing, his mind a useless mush as he reached his hands up to threat through Aomine's hair. The larger male growled possessively and gripped his hips hard enough to leave finger sized bruises. Kise gasped and Aomine took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue snaking inside to dance with the blonde's. This continued for a few more minutes before Aomine pulled away, keeping one hand cupping Kise's face. His eyes burned with affection and want before they returned to the cold, intense gaze that the blonde knew so well. He patted Kise's cheek before saying "Don't let that go to your head," and walking away leaving a completely dumbstruck Kise and Kuroko behind.

* * *

"Good job Kise! You're on a roll today!" One of his teammates exclaimed during practice.

"I try," he responded as he was passed the ball, driving it forward and making a perfect shot. He turned around to find Midorima standing at the side lines with a blank expression.

"Can I speak with you Kise?"

The blonde jogged over and Midorima led him to the locker rooms. "What's this about?"

"I read my horoscope this morning and my lucky item for today is a very specific magazine. One that I'm sure you're well acquainted with."

"What are you talking abou-AHHHHHH." Kise yelled as a magazine with himself and Aomine kissing passionately on the front cover was pulled out of Midorima's bag. "How did you get that?!"

"I bought it obviously." Midorima said. "I don't mind what you two do on your own time, but please refrain from doing anything that might darken the team's reputation."

"It wasn't me! It was him! He kissed me!" Kise yelled with a bright blush covering most of his face. His blush darkened when he heard the distinctive sound of the locker room door opening.

"What's all of this commotion?" Akashi asked as him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles walked in. Akashi paused and a faint look of disgust crossed his face. "What is that?" he asked, pointing towards the magazine that Midorima still held.

Aomine pushed his way past Kuroko and Murasakibara and froze when his gaze fell onto the magazine. He quickly brushed it off though and walked towards Kise with an evil looking smile on his face. "Ah yes, that reminds me, I do believe I showed you up Kise-kun. After all I did make more money than you. In fact your manager called me yesterday and wants us to do another shoot together." He threw his arm around the frozen blonde. "Isn't that great?"

Kise decided that he had a lot of people that he needed to kill, and Aomine Daiki was at the top of that list.


End file.
